


since the beginning

by kakimashitaMOVED



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, cute dates, ugh kill me now i hate these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakimashitaMOVED/pseuds/kakimashitaMOVED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they've been together longer than they realise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	since the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> an incredibly fluffy prompt from tumblr about a cute makoharu icecream date. this was so much fun to write, you have no idea. sorry it's so short!!

“Hey, Haru…”

Makoto leans his head in towards Haruka’s, his glittering green eyes carefully examining the ice-cream in his boyfriend’s hand. Haruka blinks slowly, a little startled as Makoto sniffs the air, taking in the scent of the cold confectionary.

“Huh? It’s mint flavoured?” He questions, and Haruka gives him a flat nod. “But Haru, I thought you didn’t like mint!”

 _So he remembered_ , Haruka thinks, turning his head slightly as he thought of that day at the festival when they were just kids, where Haruka had stated loudly and adamantly that he would never eat anything mint-flavoured. Glancing back at Makoto for a moment, he shrugs his shoulders lightly, not exactly sure how to put his reply into words.

Of course, Makoto doesn’t need words to understand; he grins and leans away, returning his attention back to his own ice cream. Vanilla, Haruka notes, a fond smile playing on his lips. Makoto’s preferred flavour, and he’s certain that he’s never seen Makoto order anything different. It’s one of those little things about Makoto that hasn’t changed in all the time they’d known each other.

“Well, as long as you’re happy,” Makoto says with a contented sigh, his free hand stretching out and touching Haruka’s arm, slipping down slowly to twine their fingers together, the ice-cream stand they’d stopped at is slowly fading into the distance behind them as they walk down the road, past the shimmering blue ocean. On any other day Haruka probably would have tried to convince Makoto to go down there and swim with him, but this wasn’t just any other day. They already had plans.

Haruka could feel the cool breeze blow against his face, relaxing his muscles and keeping him calm. His hand squeezed Makoto’s gently, and the taller boy squeezes back almost immediately, that same grin still spread over his face. A moment later, it disappears into the surface of the confectionary as he laps up a mouthful, savouring the taste as it slides down his throat. When he pulls back, Haruka notices a small white spot on his upper lip, and smirks, halting his long strides to stare blatantly at it.

Makoto flushes, not even knowing why he should be embarrassed. “Wh-What’s wrong?” He asks, his smile now as nervous as his voice.

Still smirking, Haruka inclines his head in towards Makoto’s lips, his own parting slightly. Makoto is completely still in front of him, except for the restless shivering Haruka can feel trembling through their connected hands. When their faces are pressed close together, only a hair’s length apart, Haruka’s tongue darts out of his mouth and licks the speck of ice-cream away, and Makoto yelps in surprise, really not expecting that at all. After a moment though, he’s laughing and touching his warm cheeks, grinning from ear to ear again. “I had ice-cream on my face, didn’t I?” He says in a tone that implies he already knows the answer.

Haruka turns his head back to his own ice-cream, pulling Makoto’s hand to encourage him to begin walking once more. “It’s gone now, don’t worry,” He replies lightly, slowly his pace a little so that they were walking in step.

The familiar sound of Makoto’s angelic laugh fills his ears, and he feels so warm inside that he wonders how his breath hasn’t managed to melt his ice-cream. Makoto pushes his side closer to Haruka’s, a joking tone entering his voice. “I thought you didn’t like vanilla ice-cream either.”

“I like anything Makoto likes,” He says a little too quickly, blood rushing to his cheeks no matter how hard he tries to keep it down. He lets his eyes flicker over to Makoto’s, but he isn’t watching him – he’s staring up at the clouds with a tender expression.

“Is that so?” He murmurs vaguely, and Haruka feels a shock roll through his chest. Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s leaning in and swirling his tongue over Makoto’s ice-cream. The cold that touches his lips and tongue and throat is pleasant, and when he pulls back he notices that he’s consumed actually a fair amount of Makoto’s ice-cream.

Wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, he coughs quietly. “Anything.”

They reach the park in a few more minutes, finding a bench and taking a seat. When Haruka sits, Makoto immediately scoots closer, their hands still linked and now their bodies pressed firmly together. While they finish their food, occasionally exchanging flavours, they make quiet conversation about anything and everything that crosses their minds. Makoto states at one point that Nagisa wanted the swim team to go on another training camp soon, but Haruka was against it immediately, for reasons that the both of them left unspoken.

Still, Makoto was grateful that Haruka was so worried about him, and he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand tightly. “I know you’re concerned, Haru, but there’s really nothing to worry about!” His tone was light, and he honestly felt that he meant it. “It’s been a long time since then, and it really doesn’t bother me anymore. And anyway, I’ll be fine as long as I have all of you with me, right?”

Haruka felt a sigh escape him as he chewed on the last of the ice-cream cone, and his head rests gently on Makoto’s shoulder. “It’s my job,” He murmurs, catching Makoto’s attention.

“Hm? What is?”

“As your boyfriend,” He states in an almost proud tone, “It’s my job to worry about you.”

Makoto lets out a hearty laugh, letting his own head touch against the top of the one on his shoulder. He nuzzles it gently, affectionately. “You’ve always worried about me, Haru, even before we started dating.

Clenching their entwined fingers, he makes a breathy noise, burying his head further into the soft warmness of the taller boy’s shoulder. He could hear his heart beating faintly, but it focused him, drowning out all the other noises in his ears. “Then I guess we’ve been dating for longer than we think.”

Makoto swallows audibly, but doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t need to, anyway. Haruka feels his free hand touch against his cheek and his head shift as he plants a kiss in his hair. He closes his eyes and lets his body absorb the warm feeling, pulling a soft smile onto his face. Makoto circles his free arm around Haruka’s body, holding them together like they’re part of the same being. It feels so satisfying and comfortable like this, Haruka thinks he doesn’t ever want to move. The sound of Makoto’s adoring voice makes him want to fall asleep in his arms.

“We’ve been together since the very beginning, Haru.”


End file.
